Two Worlds
by BabyyBre
Summary: song fic! 3 BADE story!


Disclammer: I don't own Demi Lovato's song "Two Worlds Collide." I don't own the Blackberry (though I do own the one I wrote this story on!) And I don't own Victoirous.

This is a BADE story 3

* * *

><p><strong>"She was give the world, so much that she couldn't see. And she needed someone to show her, who she could be. And she tired to survive, wearing her heart on her sleeve but I needed you to believe."<strong>

Beck Oliver loved his over proticve girlfriend. Loved that she was herself and never pretend to be anyone.

All of his friends asked why he put up with such a "freak" and why he "loved" her...and he always answered with the same smirking remark. "Without her, there wouldn't be a me."

Noone understood there relationship but Beck didn't care. He only cared that Jade was happy, so he could be happy.

**"You had your dreams, I had mine. You had your fears, I was fine. Showed me what I couldn't find, when two different worlds collide."**

When Beck first met Jade, as fifth graders, he hated the fact she was so hard to become friend with.

But he remember that day when Jade was crying in the parking lot outside school. He remember looking back to his mom, and saying he would be right back.

"Jade?" He asked quality.

Jade looked at him. Her big blue eyes filling up with tears and he couldn't believe how such a sad face look so pretty. "He forgot me again."

"Who?" Beck asked.

"My dad. Beck, why does my dad do this to me?"

Beck put his arms around his friend and said, "Cause he isn't a real man." Since that day, Jade and Beck became best friends.

**"She was scared of it all, watching from far away. She was given a role, never knew just when to play."**

The first time Jade showed up at Beck's house was in eight grade, two nights into the school year with a bruise around her neck.

Beck's room was on the first floor, and he let her in through the window. He told her to lay down on his bed before asking, "Are you okay, Jade?"

"I've been worse." She answered taking off her boots. "It just caught me guard..." She stopped talking.

Beck turned up the music and held Jade as she cried. It was the first time that Jade ever cried in front of someone but she knew it would be okay. Because it was Beck, her only friend she truly trusted.

"Jade, stay the night?" Beck asked looking at his alarm clock, it was almost midnight. "I want you safe with me. I know it's selfish but it's true."

She layed down on his bed, pulling him down with her giving an answer to her question. And Beck put his arms around Jade and squeezed, "Thank you Beck." He heard her whisper quietly.

**"And she tried to survive living a life on her own."**

Jade called Beck one night during there freshman year at Hollywood Arts. "I hate him." She yelled in the phone. Beck knew being Jade's best friend to always keep his phone speaker when she called him. "I hate them."

"Why?" Beck asked as he did his math.

"They wanna kick me out of Hollywood Arts and put me back in regular school. He was me to take care of Pear Pod when I'm older but I don't wanna..."

Beck heard the sound of glass breaking. "Jade...what was that?" No answer. "Jadey?"

She screamed. "Don't call me that! It was my lamp! I'm angry and I broke my lamp! I wish it was their fuc..."

"Jade!" Beck screamed.

"What!" She screamed right back at her.

"Everything's going to work out..." You heard her about to interrupt before Beck replied softly, "I promise. Everything's gonna be okay."

It was quiet for a few minutes and she sighed, "Okay, I believe you."

"Good. Now, can you help me. I'm stuck on this math sheet."

"You always need help for math." Jade laughed. Beck could tell that she was feeling better already.

"What can I say? I'm predictable."

"Yeah, you are. Just a little bit." Again, she laughed and Beck took that it. It was rare to hear Jade West laugh, really laugh. "What number do you need help on?"

Beck was happy to have Jade.

**"Always afraid of the throne, but you've give me strength to find home."**

It was Jade's first showcase at Hollywood Art's along with every freshman.

She was singing. She wanted to show her partnes how amazing this school was, and she wanted to show off to Beck, telling herself that she had tanlet.

She came out on stage in a black dress and red high heels that matched her streaks in her hair. Beck was in the front room and greeted Jade with a smile before he snapped a picture of her.

She sang her own song that she wrote about being lost and scared and how one person brought the light out. Beck knew it was about him.

As soon as she was done singing and she took her bow, Beck jumped outta his seat and ran back stage, so he could tell her how wonderful she was first.

"You were wonderful." Beck said. He saw Jade smile like she was about to say something before she could, Beck leaned in and kiss her.

"What was that for?"

"I love you." Beck said for the first time.

She looked surprised but then she quickly said, "I love you too. Thank you for making me realize what home is."

**"You had your dreams, I had mine. You had your fears, I was fine. Showed me what I couldn't fine. When two different world collide."**

It was a nice moment between Beck and Jade. They both laying down in a field. Beck brought up his carmea and snapped a picture of Jade with her eyes opened wide and a light smile on her.

**"She was scared, unprepared. Lost in the dark, falling apart. I can survive, with you by my side. We're gonna be alright, this is what happened when two world collide."**

Jade was never the girl to fall apart in front of people. She would always stay strong. When Beck was scared, for the first time in his life. Jade grabbed his hand and whispered, "We can survive. Both of us, together."

Beck knew she was right. Even though her legs was shaking and her hand held his tightly.

They waited five minutes before the timer of Beck's Blackberry went off and he leaned in to check the test.

"It's negative." Beck said breathlessly.

Jade smiled, "I wonder what kind of kid, we would have."

"Hopefully, someone like you. Strong." Beck answered. He turned on his heel and kissed her. "I love you Jade."

"I love you too."

**"You had your dreams, I had mine. You had your fears, I was fine. Showed me what I couldn't find, when two different worlds collide."**

Beck looked in the mirror as his best friend was checking his phone. "I've been waiting for this day for since I was in fifth grade, and you are checking your phone."

Andre laughed, "It's from your mom. Do you want to read it, or should I?"

"You can if you want to but I knew what it says already." Beck, for the millionth time today started to play with his tie again.

"Nervous?" Andre slipped his phone into his pocket. Beck shook his head yes. "Of course." He laughed. "You will be fine. Just think about honeymoon."

"I am." Beck smirked.

About twenty minutes later, the music started to playing and the crowd stood up.

"Better run when you can, Oliver." Tori said kind of jokly.

And Beck replied, "I wouldn't dare. My dream is coming true."

Beck wasn't the only person who gasped when Jade stepped into the church doors.

She wore a strapless white wedding dress with only black pearl earnings, and the matching necklace. Beck knew she wanted to say something, but her big brother shhed her.

She gave him the evil eye before she walked down the eslie meeting Beck. "Today is finally here." Her said to her.

"Took us long enough." She laughed.

"I could wait forever for you."

"Ah, stop being so..." Before she could finsih her setence, Beck leaned in and kissed her. Everyone awwed.

"Kids, come on." The paster said. "Save that for the honeymoon."

Jade's brother kissed her cheeck, and said to Beck, "Don't let her break your heart."

Jade whispered, "He won't."

Beck and Jade took hands and turned their heads to the paster as everyone took there seat.

**"You had your dreams, I had mine. You had your fears, I was fine. Showed me what I couldn't find, when two different worlds collide."**

Beck and Jade looked at each other and each said "I do."


End file.
